Dimanakah Hatiku Berada
by mima.talita
Summary: Shiho Miyano, ia adalah anggota organisasi Hitam. Ia ditugaskan untuk memata-matai FBI, dan membunuh salah satu anggota nya, 'Shinichi Kudo'. Ia menjalankan tugasnya dan mendekati Shinichi. Tapi.. Ia malah jadi jatuh cinta sama Shinichi. Hatinya semakin teriris setiap kali mengingat tugasnya. Bagaimana kenalanjutannya?


**Fanfiction**

**Detective Conan by Aoyama Gosho**

**Maaf kalo Ooc, kesalahan penulisan kata/huruf, atau kalimat yang kurang berkenan.**

_**Penulisan italic berarti berbicara dalam hati.**_

**Shinichi x Shiho pairing**

Dimanakah hatiku berada..

Shiho's POV

Malam yang gelap, disinari cahaya bulan dan bertabur kerlap kerlip bintang. Tampak begitu indah bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak bagiku. Bagiku, malam ini adalah malam yang semakin gelap karena berselimut awan hitam menutupi cahaya bulan, sama seperti hatiku, diselimuti awan hitam. Sepi, gelap, dan sunyi.

Malam ini, aku mendapatkan tugas dari organisasi. Aku harus menjadi mata-mata FBI dan membunuh salah satu anggotanya. 'Shinichi Kudo' itulah namanya. Berdasarkan penjelasannya, katanya ia jenius dan berkat strateginya, FBI hampir meruntuhkan organisasi. Kelihatannya, Gin sangat bernafsu ingin membunuhnya. Tadinya, aku ingin memberikan tugas 'membunuh' ku ini padanya, tapi nampaknya, aku ingin bermain-main dulu dengan pemuda itu. Berdasarkan fotonya, ia lumayan tampan.

Waktuku untuk memata-matai FBI adalah 2 minggu, dan setelah aku membongkar dan menggagalkan rencana nya untuk menghancurkan Organisasi Hitam, aku langsung membunuh 'Shinichi Kudo' itu. Tentu saja dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

**Note : ceritanya, Sherry alias Shiho itu lumayan kejam di organisasi, dia pandai menyembunyikan wajah menyeramkan nya, dan bisa ber pura-pura manis. Sifa-sifat lainnya sih, sama seperti yang biasanya ; suka menyindir. Ngasih tatapan seram, dsb.**

**Satu lagi, disini ceritanya, rambut aslinya itu panjang dan berwarna hitam.**

"Kau yakin bisa membunuhnya, Sherry?" tanya Gin

"Huh, kau meremehkanku?" kataku menyeringai

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aku merubah rambutku dan penampilanku menjadi (seperti yang asli yaitu blonde dan merah kecoklatan) nampaknya, aku lumayan cantik.

Singkatnya.. entah bagaimana caranya, Shiho jadi agen FBI dan langsung menjalankan aksinya untuk memata-matai. Dan ia juga mendekati Shinichi. Sudah 5 hari dan ia berhasil menjadi teman dekat Shinichi.

"Hei, Miyano, lihat apa yang ku bawa." Kata Shinichi sambil menyodorkan 2 buah tiket untuk main di Tropical Land.

"Untuk apa?" kata ku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja untuk main ke Tropical Land, bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh."

Dan akhirnya terjadi sindir-sindiran seperti biasa.. entah kenapa perasaanku jadi begini, jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan wajahku memanas ketika melihat senyumannya. Tunggu, aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun padanya, Shiho... masa kau sepayah ini. Demi tugasku, akupun akhirnya menerima tawarannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Di tropical Land, kami mengikuti nya yang mengajakku ke beberapa wahana. Jujur, aku baru pertama kali kesini, dan ini sungguh aneh, aku merasa senang tiap kali melihat wajahnya itu saat sedang main. Huh, ini tidak boleh terjadi!

"Heii, saat di rumah hantu tadi, kau tidak terlihat takut sama sekali." Tanya Shinichi padaku, terlihat ia sedikit heran padaku.

"Tidak terlalu menyeramkan, sih.." kataku

Ditengah pembicaraan tiba-tiba 2 orang anak kecil lari-larian menyenggolku sehingga aku nyaris jatuh. Tunggu, nyaris jatuh, lalu siapa yang menangkapku? Perlahan kulihat siapa orang yang menangkapku, dan ternyata..

OH tidak! Perasaan ini lagi, Shinichi, kami jadi saling bertatap-tatapan... padahalkan aku harus membunuhya.. ini tidak boleh terjadi. apa susahnya sih berpura-pura seperti ini. aku harus membunuhnya. FBI telah membunuh kakakku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ku antar pulang ya?" tanya Shinichi padaku

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawabku, huh, ini tawaran yang ke sekian kalinya! ia sering sekali menawariku pulang bersama. mana mungkin aku mau? tempat ku itu kan tempat yang tidak boleh ia ketahui.

"memangnya kenapa? kau selalu menolak setiap kali diajak pulang bersama." gerutu Shinichi

tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya, akupun langsung berlari menjauhinya, tapi malah dikejar olehnya. aku kan tidak berharap dikejar! tiba-tiba ada yang menangkapku dari belakang. Shinichi menangkapku, tunggu, dia memegang pinggangku, Hei! bukankah ni berpelukan? kenapa aku merasa canggung seperti ini dan jantungku berdebar-debar lebih cepat lagi. Sepertinya aku memang harus ke dokter jantung. Setelah situasi yang canggung seperti ini, akhirnya ia melepaskanku.

"Mau main petak umpet denganku ya?" tanya Shinichi setengah bercanda

"TIdak.. justru kau yang mencari-cari kesempatan memengang pinggangku!" kataku sambil menatapnya sinis.

Shincihi menjitak kepalaku dan berkata "Mana mungkin begitu, baka!" ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi nya. Aku membalas menjitaknya. "Sakit tau!" kataku. ia tidak menjawa apapun tapi kemudia menggelitiki ku. "Le, lepaska-n, K-Kudoo!" kataku tersendat-sedat karena geli.. lalu kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. aku tidak terima! Lalu terjadilah perang-perangan yang sudah terbiasa kami lakukan, yang berujung tertawaan

KRIINGG! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berdering. Aku pun mengambil ponselku dan begitu melihat namanya dilayar ponselku, aku langsung permisi pada Shinichi. Aku mengangkat telepon di toilet yang ada di Tropical Land.

"Ada apa, Gin?"

"Kau serius ingin membunuhnya?"

"Huh, kau memperhatikan ku ya?"

"Awas kalau kau mengkhianati organisasi, nyawamu terancam, Sherry!"

ia menutup teleponnya seketika. Aku termenung, tangan kiriku memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak sambil bersandar pada pintu WC,

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku seperti ini? Bukankah membunuh orang tidak sulit, Sherry? Kenapa hatiku terasa ssakit bahwa kenyataanya aku harus membunuhnya? Tuhan, apa ini balasannya? Balasan aatas perbuatanku selama ini, membuat banyak orang kehilangan nyawanya, tapi kenapa balasan yang Kau berikan terasa sesulit ini? _

Tiba-tiba air mataku memaksa keluar dari mataku. aku tidak sanggup membendungnya lagi. Hei?! Kenapa aku jadi selemah ini! Aku harus tetap membunhnya!

**TBC**

**This love has taken its toll on me, she say goodbye to many time before. her heart is breaking in front of me. and i have no choice. coz i won't say goodbye anymore... -Maroon 5**


End file.
